ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Nurse
was a robotic dragon monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. He appeared in episode 11. *Subtitle: *Disk Dragon Subtitle: History Ultraseven Nurse was a robot dragon that accompanied it's master, Alien Wild to for his next assignment. After arriving on Earth, Nurse remained hidden inside of a cave while Alien Wild collected samples for his project. After being swindled by the Ultra Garrison, Alien Wild called out to Nurse to attack the Ultra Garrison. After a long mid-air fight, The Ultra Garrison struck Nurse's tail, causing the mechanical dragon to fall to the ground. Narse quickly turned his body into its saucer form. After the Ultra Garrison destroyed Alien Wild as it tried to escape Earth, Nurse, now out of control attacked the Ultra Garrison relentlessly. Luckily, Ultraseven showed up, being freed after Alien Wild was destroyed and he chased after Nurse into a region where they could not harm the Ultra Garrison. Nurse put up a tricky fight against Ultraseven, spinning around him several times making the Ultra dizzy. Suddenly with Ultraseven dazed, Nurse coiled around him and tried to squeeze the life out of Ultraseven. However, Seven didn’t give up and using the power of the sunlight, he broke free from Nurse’s coils, and in the process, Nurse’s entire body broke into several pieces, ending its life. Trivia *Narse's roar is a slightly lower-pitch Ebirah roar. *In the series The Ultraman, the monster Dragodos is said to be Narse's successor. *Narse is one of the monsters seen in one of the stock footages of Seven's past battles in episode 48. *Though likely unintentional, Narse bears a resemblance to Manda. Many fans characterize Narse to be Manda's mechanical doppleganger and some even call him Mecha Manda for such a reason. *Narses roar would be reused for Vakishim. Heisei Ultraseven Nurse reappeared in the series, being termed the or in certain cases, the Dragonic Saucer, whose purpose was to watching the humanity's future in progress. The saucer played an important role where it converted Satomi's life force energy to rescue Ultraseven from Dark Nebula. In the finale scene of Ultraseven Evolution 5: Akashic Records, the Disk Dragon appeared to Masaki as the boy speak to him after a battle against Alien Garut before disappeared again. Trivia *The Disk Dragon was not identified as Nurse in the show or in real life. It's actual relationship to Nurse is unknown. *Given that it has no relation to the actual Nurse, it can be concluded that the entity was a part of the Akashic Records. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Nurse reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. In the film, Nurse was controlled by an Alien Zetton, who was sent by Ultraman Belial to keep the ZAP SPACY from reaching Rei in the Monster Graveyard. Luckily, Shin Asuka (the human host of Ultraman Dyna) suddenly appeared and fought and defeated Alien Zetton. After transforming, Ultraman Dyna flew out to space and destroyed the gold robot dragon by cutting him into several pieces with the Dyna Slash after Dyna killed Alien Zetton. Trivia *Nurse's appearance is fully CGI as opposed to puppetry. *Nurse can be seen as one of the fingers on Beryudora's left hand. *Nurse's appearance and design in this film resembles Shenron from the Dragonball franchises. Data - Disk= Disk Dragon Stats *Length: Unknown *Weight: 150 000 t (Showa), Unknown (Evolution) *Origin: Planet Wild (Showa), Unknown (Evolution) Powers and Weapons Ultraseven *Energy Bullets: In saucer form, Nurse can fire a rapid succession of energy blasts from the underside of its body. *Levitation: Nurse can levitate even when his body coiled. *Speed: In saucer form, Nurse's speed is increased to the point where he can create afterimages in his wake. Ultraseven Evolution *Vanish: The Dragonic Saucer can vanish at will. *Energy Conversion: The Dragonic Saucer can convert energies as seen using Satomi's life force to free Ultraseven. }} - Cyber= Cyber Nurse Using the data of Nurse's Spark Doll, a cybernetic/artificial version of it was created and contained in a Cyber Card, namely . Stats *Length: 120 m *Weight: 150 000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters Powers and Abilities TBA }} Gallery NARSE I.jpg NARSE II.jpg Narse vs Ultraseven I.png Narse vs Ultraseven II.png Narse vs Ultraseven.png Ultraseven-Narse.jpg seven vs naarsey.PNG|Seven and Nurse fighting seven cnonstrict.PNG|Seven being constricted by Nurse seven rip narse inahlf.PNG|Seven rips Nurse into pieces Narse face.png Narse_legend_I.png|Nurse in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Narse Space dragon modle.png